


Meeting A Mercenary

by TiredHydra922876



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moon Blossom (Undertale), Insomnia Route, M/M, MBAU, moon blossom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredHydra922876/pseuds/TiredHydra922876
Summary: Dream, having only just escaped the dungeons of the demon king, meets a stranger in a mask.
Relationships: Dream/Error, Error/Dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Meeting A Mercenary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombodyalreadytookthis2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombodyalreadytookthis2/gifts).



> For Sombodyalreadytookthis2.
> 
> I've followed Moon Blossom's development for quite a while now, and I just had to write something for it. This is how I would imagine an Insomnia route would kick off, or, at least, a rare route you have a small chance to get. I like the beginning of this fic, but I think I rushed the ending a bit. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

The light of the sun was refreshing after the dreary darkness of the dungeons he had emerged from. Wrists now freed from shackles – he had yanked himself from being chained to the wall and found the keys to the cuffs later – Dream relished in the faint glow of the morning. The skeleton, attempting to brush little pellets of purple blood from his yellow clothes, turned to thank his companion for his assistance. He found the other skeleton, who had worn a strange hat and had mysterious rainbow vials of liquid strapped to his belt, missing, however. A comedic gust of wind left by the skeleton as he ran off into the horizon was the only sign that he had been there in the first place.

Dream shrugged it off. It was alright. Ink had seemed to be in a hurry anyway, muttering frantically under his breath about needing ‘to set up shop in time for Cross passing through’. Dream didn’t know who Cross was or why Ink seemed to need to catch him, but, seeing as he was technically eavesdropping on the other, he decided not to mention. Regardless, he wished the merchant well with whatever he did next. Meanwhile, Dream…

Now that there was much more light, in the form of the sun rather than dimly lit candles lined up scarcely on the wall, Dream could finally get a good look at the equipment Ink had given him. Perhaps there had been the chance to do this earlier, in the turquoise glow of the eyes of the demon he and Ink had had to face to reach the surface, who had rudely introduced himself as ‘Killer’, but Dream was far too busy trying not to get sliced in half to spare a moment to examine his gear.

Now, though, he did have time. Dream softly pet the ground and, despite finding the grass slightly wet, sat down to finally appraise his weaponry. The sword, which Ink had called a ‘Holy Rapier of Light’, was golden-hilted, and well-crafted. Unfortunately, unlike the name would suggest, it did not provide a light source, leaving Dream and his companion to scramble their way through the dark, but it was an effective weapon. Dream had found the sword quite useful in slashing his way through the hordes of lesser demons in the dungeon, as well as in the fight against Killer.

The other piece of equipment Ink had gifted Dream with in return for teaming up with him was not offensive, but it still had its uses. A single golden armoured gauntlet for Dream’s left arm, it was capable of summoning a burst of blue magic to form a shield. Dream had been saved from several well-timed blows from the demon boss Killer by the shield, and he was grateful to Ink for it. If he were to see the merchant again, he would certainly re-thank him.

What was Dream going to do now, though? He had escaped the dungeon, and that had been his secondary objective. Notice though, that he said _secondary_ objective. His _primary_ objective was revenge on the one who had kidnapped and locked him up in the first place. He could recall their features vividly: viscous black sludge that covered them head to toe, a black flower that he had never seen them without – a type of flora Dream had never seen before and didn’t care enough to find out what it was – and a smug grin, one that never left their face, one that Dream wanted to punch right off. And, see, that was Dream’s plan: find that demon, the one that had kidnapped him, and kill it. Dream was considering the pros and cons of hanging the demon’s head on the gates of its own castle as a warning to the other demons, when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him.

Dream snatched up his sword and positioned his magic gauntlet to summon a shield to protect him from any projectiles originating from the bush’s direction as he jumped up. “Come out from hiding, you unholy fiend, or I will rip you apart myself!” Ok, Dream had to admit he was proud of that threat.

The only response from the bush, though, was another rustle. Dream edged closer. His boots padded quietly on the forest floor as he approached. After a tense few moments, he heard a small sigh, and a figure emerged from the bush.

It was a hooded figure, their hood shading their face black. It reminded Dream of the demon king’s darkened features, he noted, annoyed. The only reason he didn’t hurry to attack them was because the faint wisps of turquoise flames at the sides of the head that seemed to be a demon’s signature look were absent on this person. Even if this person likely wasn’t working with his kidnapper, Dream was still wary, doubly so because of the small assassin’s blade in their hand. The small object latched to their waist also worried Dream; it was hard to tell what exactly it was, but Dream could sense dangerous magic within it, much like his own sword.

The stranger sighed again, and lifted their head. With darkness no longer shading their face, Dream had to suppress a small gasp at the blue mask they wore. “Prince Dream, correct?”

Dream tensed. “Who’s asking?”

“Error, mercenary.” The stranger, though Dream couldn’t see his eyes through the mask, seemed to stare right into Dream’s soul. “Was hired by the officials of your kingdom to rescue you, the heir to the throne. And, before you ask,” the now-named mercenary raised a hand to halt Dream’s protests, “I have proof that I was sent by your kingdom to rescue you, _not_ to assassinate you.”

Error reached into a satchel and pulled out a letter, addressed to Dream. Dream skeptically took it from the mercenary’s offered hand and neatly opened it. He quickly read it, keeping an eye on Error over the top of the paper. To his surprise, Error had been telling the truth: he had been sent to rescue Dream from the demon king he had been kidnapped by, the letter having been signed by someone familiar, one of the members of the council taking care of the kingdom until Dream took the throne. Dream made note of a comment about another person who had also embarked on the quest to rescue him, who had not yet returned, and it made him nervous; he feared serious harm had come to them. However, Dream was relieved that Error was indeed not sent to kill him, or at least to try, but one detail in the conditions of Error’s hire caught his eye.

“It says here that you were not only hired to ‘rescue the Prince Dream from the clutches of the foul demon lord and return him to the kingdom’ but… it also says that you are to kill the demon who kidnapped me.”

Error nodded. “That’s right. For me to receive payment, I have to do both.”

The mercenary’s word were curt and impatient, Dream noticed. Though he still tried to keep at least a flimsy air of politeness, he was clearly eager to just get on with this.

“So, the next order of business,” Error continued, “is to get you back to your kingdom-”

“No.” Dream interrupted. Error glared at him from under the mask.

“Listen, _your highness_ ,” Error spoke Dream’s title with barely-concealed sarcasm, “I’m bringing you back to your pretty little castle with its silks and servants, I kill that self-proclaimed demon king myself, and then I’m going to get paid.”

Dream said, “How about if, instead, you and I work together to defeat my kidnapper. It’ll be faster; you won’t have to go all the way to the castle and back. Plus, it’ll be easier to defeat all the demons, including their king themself, if we combine our strength.”

“I came to kill a demon, not to babysit some dainty royal brat.” Error sneered.

“I’m not too bad at fighting myself. Need I remind you, I broke out of captivity myself, and I fought against one of the demon king’s most powerful underlings. I didn’t need _you_ to save me, I saved myself.”

Error continued to glare intensely at Dream from behind his mask, mind seemingly searching for further reasons to deny Dream that the prince would listen to. Eventually, he sighed.

“Fine. But if you slow me down, I’m dragging you to your castle myself.”

Dream smiled sweetly. “Oh, thank you, Error.”

Grumbling, Error gestured for Dream to follow him. “Urh, let’s just go.”


End file.
